Office Entertainment
by kate tidly
Summary: Everyone assumes that Brennan is completely unaware of Booth's attraction to her. But what if they have been playing the game the whole time? BB Slight spoilers for season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back again. This has the potential to have one more chapter, although it could possibly stand alone. If you want more, you'll have to review! I have exams in a week so I'll definitely be more motivated to write more if you like it, otherwise I have waaaay to much to learn about climate change and the world food supply and biochemistry and fun stuff like that. As always, hope you enjoy this, and have an awesome day – kate :)**

Brennan may have been ignorant about a lot of social customs, but there were some things that even she noticed. Like the undeniable sexual tension between herself and Booth. Brennan knew all about chemistry having taken a few papers at university as she collected her various degrees. And although she would never admit to it, she was finding BB 101 one hell of a lot more interesting than chem 101 ever was. That didn't stop her from denying it though, because if she were to let Angela in on that little secret, she would want action. In both senses of the word.

So Brennan didn't admit to it. But then neither did Booth. And Brennan thought, he almost had it worse than she did. Hell, she could practically smell the pheromones coming of him sometimes. To avoid the issue, they both dated other people as it provided an outlet for all that pent up frustration that resulted from their little game.

It wasn't like they were using their respective bed mates, each reasoned. After all, _they_ were getting some pretty serious physical gratification as well, with all those endorphins being generated. Plus, it wasn't like the relationships were serious – they were just a way of passing time until they stopped playing the game.

Angela may have thought Brennan naïve, but she was intimately acquainted with the game. She was well versed about the points system and had the rules so well down, she practically _had_ swallowed them. Since the game had lasted over a year and a half, both players had a large arsenal of moves at their disposal. Touches, caresses, words, even tones of voice designed purely to drive the other mad.

Because that was what the game was about. Both know that the other was attracted to them, but neither wanted to make the first move. The game, where points were awarded for a reaction to any action that could have sexual connotations, meant they could deal with those feelings in an environment in which they were both comfortable.

It started off innocently enough; a touch on the arm, or a palm resting in the small of the back, sometimes a smile, but nothing more. That phase hadn't lasted long. You couldn't get a big score if you hand around that area of the scoreboard. Gradually things had escalated, their plays turning into hugs, and kisses on cheeks.

But things had really heated up recently. First Brennan began dating David. Previously, Booth hadn't really had an issue with Brennan dating other men, but for some reason David got on his nerves. He had wondered previously whether it was because their first date was so closely tied with the incident concerning . Booth still shuddered about that, although he tried not to do it around Brennan. He didn't want her getting more points than she deserved.

Then Booth himself had a few sexual encounters himself. First it was Rebecca, then Cam. The first Brennan could deal with but the second…that was just bad taste itself. As Brennan's boss, Cam should have been off limits, but they had no holds over each other, and it wasn't against the rules of the game. That didn't stop Bren being hurt and angry. She was well aware of the fact that he wasn't hers, and even though she felt that sex could be purely recreational, it didn't stop her from feeling that Booth could be a little more selective about his doubles partner.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Brennan looked up from her desk to find Booth leaning casually against the doorframe, a smirk plastered on his face. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan got straight to the point.

"We've got a case. You need to come out to the scene."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows and decided to go for the knife in the back approach. "You asked Camille about this?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon Bones, lets move."

Brennan stood and arched her back, stretching. Glancing at Booth, she caught him looking appreciatively at her.

"Ten points," she said and grinned.

He just glared as he sauntered over to stand behind her and remove her lab coat. Lifting her hair, he worked the deep blue garment from her shoulders, his breath caressing her exposed neck, causing goose bumps to appear.

"Thirty points"

On the way out of the lab he placed his hand in the small of her back, a gesture so often performed it now merited no points. That didn't mean it had no effect though…Bones glanced at him.

"That's the best you've got?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You're asking for it," he replied, sliding his hand on a diagonal so it cupped her hip.

"Thirty points," he whispered in her ear, and then upped it to forty as she visibly shuddered. Brennan cursed her body's reactions to this man.

"You know I'll catch up," she retorted as she walked off ahead of him, hips swaying seductively. With the challenge bright in her eyes, she didn't even need to turn around to know that her score was due to be increased. "Fifteen points," Brennan called out as she briskly walked out of the lab.

Booth groaned as he caught the swinging door and followed her out into the bright sunshine. Then he changed his mind – he was ahead by forty five points, and he was driving.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

On the way to the scene, neither Booth nor Brennan attempted to increase their scores. Instead, Brennan read over the case file, bringing herself up to data with the information already collected about the remains.

The ride back to the Jeffersonian was different though – the remains had been examined and packed for transport and there was nothing that either could do until the bones were on the examination table.

Booth had his eyes fixed on the road, so Bones took a chance, knowing she needed to catch up. She reached her hand out and placed it firmed on his right thigh. Booth inhaled sharply.

"Forty points." She grinned over at him, as he glowered. Brennan decided to be a little more daring and walked her hand up a little further, using her index and middle fingers. Booth could feel the light pressure of her finger tips burning into his thigh, and he groaned. "_Yes_", Brennan thought, while her partner cursed himself. "_Damn_". Brennan pulled her hand away and placed it demurely in her hap as she voiced the latest addition to her score. "Forty points".

At that moment Booth couldn't care less about the score line – he was still trying to get himself back under control and focus on something else other than his need for Brennan to touch him again.

Upon their arrival at the museum, Bones headed to the remains room to begin her examination. Booth, unable to help, disappeared back to his SUV, his destination the Hoover Building. Bones was well aware that he had departed the Jeffersonian, so she knew she could relax and apply herself to the remains that sat on the table before her. It was one of the unspoken rules of the game. It was only able to be played at those times when work wasn't their first priority. That didn't mean that it wasn't lurking at the back of her mind, however. She always needed new ideas, ways to surprise her playmate. Plus, Booth would definitely be back later with some radical way of trying to catch up, and she had to be on her toes in anticipation of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just to clear things up a bit…I've fixed a few errors in the first chapter, and considering this is the second chapter, you can see I've decided to continue, basically because of your amazing reviews! I haven't replied yet as for some reason they haven't been forwarded to my email. Weird. They made me drop the law study and start typing. Lol, really smart as exams are just around the corner. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy and have a great day wherever you are reading this around the world. Then send your reviews back to me in my little corner of the world :) – kate**

Over at the Hoover Building, Booth was lounging in his swivel office chair. New ideas were exactly what Booth happened to be looking for. Having found a natural pause in his paper work, he was considering his new plan of action while he sipped coffee and sorted papers into the various files fanned out across the desk. Behind by thirty five for the day, Booth knew he really needed to secure his spot as top dog with a big play, leaving Bones no chance of catching up. He sighed, frustrated. Hell, Brennan could frustrate him and she wasn't even here! What to do? He needed something that was going to make Brennan so filled with desire for him that she was going to have to respond. He saw Cullen marching down the hall and quickly picked up his ball point pen, returning to work. The master plan would have to wait.

Three hours later, Booth decided it was time to drive over to the Jeffersonian to find out what his favourite forensic anthropologist had gleaned from the remains. Hitting rush hour traffic, Booth didn't enter the lab until nearly 6.30pm. Perfect, he thought. By now most of the other squints should have left for the day, although Brennan would probably still be ordering her young protégé around. Still, he could handle Zach.

He found Brennan on the platform, packing the remains carefully away. Zach, surprisingly, was absent. Booth found himself strangely disappointed. He shook the feeling off, squared his shoulders and made his presence known. Approaching Brennan from behind, he placed both hands possessively on her hips. Brennan hissed as she inhaled sharply.

"Booth," she rebuked him.

"Ten points," he replied, with a smirk. The master plan was in action. Booth grinned to himself – this was going to boot him right to the top of the score board.

"You finished?" He enquired, playing it cool.

"All done," Brennan called over to him as she crossed the room to place her rubber gloves in the medisafe trash can. "We discerned that your victim is male, between 16 and 18 years old, with a weight of…"

Booth cut her off. "Bones, give it a rest. We can sort that out tomorrow. Everyone else has gone home."

"Actually…" Brennan began, and then stopped as Booth grabbed her arm and started dragging her off the platform.

"Boooooooooth, what the hell are you doing?" Brennan asked, stalling. She knew pay back time for this morning had arrived. Still, Booth didn't know that he had an audience. She had been going to tell him that Angela was still finishing up the facial reconstruction of the teenager that she had just packed away, until she had been rudely interrupted. _Oh well_, she thought, as Booth swiped his card and pulled her down the steps, _that was his problem_.

Booth reached for her hand, and Brennan tightened her grip on his hand, still lost in her thoughts. Booth's laugh brought her back to earth. "Fifteen points." _Damn, I should have been paying attention_. Booth was catching up. _I need to put my move into action._ Together, hand in hand, the pair headed for Brennan's office.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b

The fact that the two partners were strolling down the corridor hand in hand, and Brennan wasn't pulling some fancy kung fu move on Booth wasn't lost on Angela. She had been spying on the two through the blinds hanging over her office windows and hadn't missed any of the action. Angela knew all about what was going on. They were playing the game. She giggled to herself. Booth and Brennan both thought they were being super subtle about it too. Little did they know that the whole lab and a significant proportion of the FBI was aware of the game. Hell, there was even a betting pool.

Speaking of the betting pool, Angela opened the online spreadsheet that Hodgins had set up. Scrolling downwards, she saw there were over thirty people playing this little game. Mostly the bets were various estimates at how long it would be until the pair cracked and had sex, but there were also bets on the moves that each would make including their first kiss, Booth feeling Brennan up, and Bren slapping the FBI agent on the arse. The last was Angela's contribution, and it clearly showed her view on the empowerment of women. She looked at the odds again and sighed. 267: 1. Obviously Hodgins didn't feel the same way about Booth's arse as she did.

Angela returned to the face she was working on, although she couldn't help but peek through the blinds into the office across the corridor every so often.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Brennan flicked the lights of her office on with her free hand as they set foot in her office. The room filled with a soft glow emitted by the down lights. Booth slumped on the couch as Brennan dropped the files on her desk. Glancing at Booth, she saw that he had his forearm over his eyes, which were closed. _Perfect_, she thought, and went for more points.

Booth jumped as Brennan landed in his lap, a cheeky smile stretching right across her face.

"Caught you napping. Sixty points," she said as she leaned back against his warm chest. Booth sighed and leant his head against the back of the couch. Brennan had definitely had the upper hand today, but little did she know, that was all about to change.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Angela, who had been following the proceedings carefully, was currently on her cell. As she waited for Hodgins to answer, she punched the air. _Go Bren_, she thought.

"Hey Hodgins, its Angela."

"Yeah, I was just wondering, you know the odds on Brennan slapping Booth on the arse…well I think you should shorten them."

"Why? Are you questioning my judgment?"

"Well here's your evidence. Brennan just sat on Booth's lap."

"Much better." Angela grinned as she said goodbye. That money was getting closer and closer to her bank account.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Brennan grinned as she squirmed a little on Booth's lap. She was beating the pants off him. She quickly substituted that phrase for the more demure "she was beating him comprehensively" as she sort to suppress the images that bloomed in her mind as she thought about Booth's pants.

"Bones, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Booth's voice penetrated the fog of images that was running through Temperance's mind.

She returned to the moment with a quick comeback. "Are you worried I'm going to beat you by even more?"

He distracted her, deliberately looking for an argument so that he could put his plan into action. "Well, I think I should get some points considering you're still sitting on me." While he was voicing the words, Booth's hands were creeping up under the hem on Brennan's shirt. Slowly, they inched up until they sat on Brennan's stomach.

Booth inhaled, his nose filled with the fragrance of Brennan's hair. The touch of her skin was amazing. He knew that this was going to mean big points and congratulated himself on having enough balls to go through with it. After all it was the first time that either of them had touched the other somewhere that was normally covered by clothing.

"Two hundred points," he breathed almost reverentially.

Bones was still reeling. She could feel her pulse racing under his hands. His hands, oh my god, they felt fantastic, although she wasn't about to let him know that. He didn't need any more points tonight.

So Brennan just sighed, and relaxed against Booth, enjoying the feel on his skin on hers. _Tomorrow looks promising_, she thought lazily. Booth had just taken the game to the next level. She was going to have to retaliate. But that would have to wait until her heart calmed down a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. That's basically all I have to say. Went away for a long weekend here in wet New Zealand and I arrived home to a gazillion reviews, so I'm feeling loved at the moment. And now I motivated to write more so that's good for you guys, although not necessarily good for my exam results! This chapter was hard to write as I wanted to move the whole betting pool story along as well as include some BB action for you all! The next chapter should be more exciting. Hope you enjoy, please review and have an awesome day wherever you are (hope it's not raining there) – kate**

7.38am was a little earlier than Hodgins normal arrival time at the lab. But, this morning he had a serious task to attend to that required his special attention. It was his baby, and he was hoping that all his hard work was going to reap him big rewards. Seating himself comfortably before his computer, Hodgins pulled up the online spreadsheet. He sighed, contemplating the situation. Booth and Brennan had progressed a little further than he would have preferred by this stage, but his bet still looked good. At least those FBI pussies were way off the money. Hodgins shock his head. He could plot his winning strategy later – the odds needed revising. Pulling out a clean sheet of paper and his trusty Casio calculator, he set to work.

Half an hour later it was covered with scrawled calculations. His hair was standing on end due to the number of times he had run his hand through it. The other hand was covered in blue ink from where his pen had leaked. Hodgins was frustrated. _If only I hadn't given Angela those odds last night_. He had been was too generous, and now it was making everything else difficult. Groaning, he rested his forehead against the palms of his hands. He was_ always_ way too nice to Angela. If he wasn't careful, he was going to lose his carefully cultivated reputation as a ladies man because of her. Still, he would rather she won than one of those FBI clones. With that in mind he continued with renewed energy.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Zach had also arrived at the Jeffersonian early, although for a different purpose. He had planed to do some work on his thesis, but that hadn't eventuated. Just like every other morning this week.

Zach leaned by in his chair and daringly rested his feet, clad only in socks, on his desk. _Where has my motivation gone?_ He wondered. But Zach already knew the answer to that. Firstly he was harbouring doubts about whether he would ever get a job that could compare with the one that he currently had, and secondly, he was addicted to that juvenile online betting set up that the bug man managed.

_Still_, Zach reflected,_ at least I managed to achieve something this morning_. On the sheet in front of him was his strategy for earning big bucks in the betting pool. It was elaborate, but then Zach didn't believe in doing things by halves. With a satisfied smile on his face, Zach eased himself out of his chair and went to brew himself a herbal tea.

Zach and Hodgins had two things in common that morning. They were both plotting ways to line their back pockets and by 8.30am both were wondering where Dr. Brennan was.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Booth was more than slightly surprised when Brennan turned up at the door of his office at 8.45am. This was definitely a change in routine, and his first thought was whether it had anything to do with the previous night's new developments. He was the one who made office visits, not Bones. Then he noticed the case file in her hands and sighed softly. This visit was obviously work related.

"Hey Booth," she called as she entered his office, shutting the door behind her.

"What about knocking? I could have been working on something confidential, you know."

Brennan just looked disinterested as she replied. "You never knock when you visit me". And Booth had to admit that she had made a fair point.

Brennan sat down and began to go over her findings from the remains that they had brought in the previous day. She listed the damage to the remains that her team had found, the analysis that Hodgins was undertaking and handed the face that Angela had created to him. It was all the standard stuff they always talked about when there were remains to be dealt with. Yet both could feel an almost palpable tension between them that heightened as Bones got up to stand behind Booth and point things out in the photos she had taken throughout her analysis.

She stood close behind him, and Booth could feel the heat radiating off her body. As Brennan leaned over his shoulder to point out some of the important features in the photograph of the remains, her hair brushed against Booth's neck. He felt his concentration go out the window as her mellow voice and unique scent captivated his senses. He focused on breathing. _In, out, in, out_.

Brennan wanted to giggle. Brennan knew that his focus was shot, and she silently congratulated herself. _More points for me_, she thought gleefully. But Brennan was also feeling slightly spaced out. Booth's proximity was doing strange things to her as well, and she found herself spouting anthropological jargon that had no relevance to the remains she had examined. Then there was the fact that she couldn't stop looking at his ear lobe. She shook her head, trying to clear it but she all could hear Booth's shallow breathing as he sought to keep himself under control.

That settled it. _He_ was asking for it, but she couldn't deny that _she_ wanted to do it. Brennan moved her face closer to the back of Booth's head, her breath grazing his neck. Then she flicked her tongue out and brushed it against his ear lobe. Booth jumped and then groaned. Her tongue left a trail of fire behind it. Brennan smiled as she took the soft skin into her mouth, still running her tongue along it. _Oh my god_, she thought, _his skin is so smooth_. As Booth wriggled slightly, Brennan felt an overwhelming cascade of desire course through her and pulled back as though burnt.

She frowned. _What the hell is wrong with me? This is Booth!_

Booth felt slightly put out when Brennan pulled away. Then as he became conscious of his body again, he realised that it may have been a good thing that she stopped when she did. He winced as he thought about how far ahead Brennan was going to be now and cursed the hormones that were racing around his bloodstream. He could only hope that _they_ were responsible for making him feel weak and shaky from the sensation of Brennan's mouth.

Brennan returned to the other side of the desk, face flushed. Biting her lip, she offered a mumbled "Goodbye" and then picking up the file, she darted out of the office. It was only once she had reversed out of the parking lot that Bones realised that she had forgotten to register her score.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. You guys are amazing. The number of reviews I have received from this story has totally blown me away! But its also kinda scary too, coz it means that lots of people are reading so what I'm writing better be good. Hopefully this chapter is! Sorry for the delay in posting but I had an exam on Friday and I have another on Monday. So this might be a bit shorter than normal and it's a bit of a filler as I'm trying to move other parts of the plot along. The next chapter, which has LOTS of the type of action that you guys seem to love, will be up tomorrow, although it could be sooner, depending on how may reviews I get…hint, hint. Still, enjoy and have a great day – Kate**

Brennan sat at her desk breathing angrily through her nostrils, as she mentally berated herself for forgetting to lodge her score. All that work for nothing. She could have cried, except Temperance Brennan didn't do that kind of thing. _Although it wasn't really work_, a sneaky little voice added, _you enjoyed…Oh shut up_ she snapped at it. Brennan hadn't really been on speaking terms with her conscience since it had started finding Booth attractive. But that didn't make it easy to ignore. She mentally glowered at it, forcing it back into the dark corner where it belonged.

"What's with the grumpy face, Bren?" Angela interrupted.

_Opps_ she thought. _I must have been physically berating that annoying little voice for added impact_.

_See_, it replied, _this is a big deal…_

"Nothing important", Brennan replied to Angela's question.

"Oh, come on Bren! You storm through the lab and sit there and glower at your desk until everyone one in the lab thinks its gonna rain with all the thunder clouds you've been creating. You can't tell me there's nothing wrong!"

Brennan bit her lip. "Fine," she shot back. "I just forgot to tell Booth something."

"Why don't you just call him?" Angela suggested.

Brennan sighed exasperatedly. "This isn't like that." She pushed her chair away from the desk and stood up. "I need to go and see how Hodgins is doing with those particulates."

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Angela grinned as she returned to her office. Judging from Brennan's cagey replies, she was sure that Brennan's grump had something to do with the game. She was just settling down to work when Hodgins crept stealthily into her office and slumped onto the chair that sat in front of her desk.

"You managed to escape Brennan fast," she commented.

"Can you blame me?" He giggled as he added "I passed her off onto Zach".

Angela glared at him, which suddenly made Hodgins feels about as big as one of his bug friends. _I really should be nicer to Zach_.

Angela echoed his thoughts. "You really should be nicer to Zach."

He shrugged, face tinged slightly pink. "Well, I just came to say that the odds are updated if you want to check them out."

Angela squealed excitedly and dived for her computer mouse. "Thanks Hodgy," she said, smiling at him.

_Hodgy?_ He wondered as he headed out the door en route to Zach's office. Then he sighed. You didn't argue with that smile.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Hodgins went to knock on Zach's door but the grad student was still enduring the wrath of a certain fiery forensic anthropologist. He decided to sneak in and leave a note reminding Zach to check out the online spreadsheet. Stealing a piece of paper, he scrawled a note and went to place it on the computer keyboard when something caught his eye. _Winning strategy re…_After scanning it quickly, Jack grinned broadly.

"That kid really is a genius," he told the empty office.

Picking up the precious piece of paper, he stashed it in the inside pocket of his jacket. He opened the office door, and with a quick look both ways to check that the coast was clear, snuck back to the lab to get back to work. He couldn't help that there was a grin plastered across his face.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Over at the Hoover Building, Booth was still recovering. Brennan may have been able to make _him_ lose control, but it appeared that she couldn't keep _herself_ under control either. This was good news, Booth reflected. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the fact that Brennan had forgotten to lodge her points. Under the rules of the game, there was no way that she could claim them at a later time. It was then or nothing. _And blow me down if it wasn't nothing_.

Still what he was planning for later that night would be enough for _anyone_ to lose control. He just hoped that he could hold it together enough to win that day's contest. And with this move, there was _no_ way that he was going to lose.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Angela jumped as the phone rang, interrupting her concentration.

"Angela Montenagro" she said cheerily.

"Ah, Angela. This is Deputy Director Cullen."

Angela gapped. This was a surprise. "Hello Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I noticed something happening in my building that I thought maybe you would be interested in."

This was intriguing. "And that would be?" Angela probed gently.

"Well, I happened to notice that Dr Brennan was biting one of my agents' ears' as I walked past his office."

Breathe deeply, Angela told herself. This is Deputy Director Cullen, after all. "And who was that agent?" she asked, as if she didn't already know already.

"Agent Booth," Cullen replied dryly, "although I am surprised that you even had to ask." His voice became a little more uncertain. "I wondered if you could tell Dr Hodgins."

"Of course Sir," Angela replied, a little surprised by his request. Then she remembered that Cullen had placed a rather large bet in their little betting pool.

"And, I hoped that you might put a good word in for me when you told him."

"I'll do what I can, Sir"

After Angela hung up, she couldn't help bouncing up and down excitedly in her demure office chair. She knew that something had happened in the game to make Brennan so annoyed. And, if Cullen's information was correct, this little development was going to take the game to whole new level. Opening up her email, Angela set about drafting a message to Hodgins, including, as promised, a good word for Cullen. As an after thought, she couldn't help adding in one for herself as well. Clicking send, Angela grinned. I can't wait for the next chapter in this story.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

A few moments later, Angela was interrupted yet again as Zach let out a distraught wail that echoed through the lab. _It's gone_, he thought, as a film of moisture passed in front of his eyes. His eyes narrowed. _I'd put money on Hodgins being responsible for this_. Zach levelled his shoulders, his resolve back. There was no way that he was going to get away with this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, you guys are just great…sigh…I can't believe the overwhelming positive response to this story. It's fully amazing! So once again I am neglecting study (this time on fatty acid oxidation) to update for you guys. Coz you just rock! This chapter definitely has "action" for all those who wanted it, although the next chapter will be pretty exciting too! Have a great day, enjoy and review – kate**

Brennan was on red alert all afternoon, expecting Booth to appear at her office door at any moment. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Brennan looked up so many times that she felt like she was getting tennis elbow in her neck. By 4pm she was frustrated, s_exually frustrated_, her conscience was quick to add. _Screw Booth_, she thought and went to get out the remains of another civil war soldier.

As she examined the remains, Brennan found herself unusually intrigued by the actions of her co-workers. Every time Angela walked by, she gave Brennan her you-go-girl smile, her eyes shining as they did when ever Brennan let her in on any of her sexploits. _Weird_, she thought. It wasn't like anything had been happening in that department recently. _What about Booth?_ Her conscience reminded her. Brennan suddenly felt apprehensive. Angela couldn't know about the game, could she? She shook her head, expelling the thought. There was no way Angela would know about the game.

Then there was Zach. Normally her assistant blended into the background, but he had been in a seriously bad mood all afternoon, shooting a continuous stream of evil looks at Hodgins. Plus, she was sure he had been rooting through his rubbish bin when she visited his office earlier. Hodgins, on the other hand, was wearing a self-satisfied smirk, and for some reason he kept patting himself on the chest. His actions reminded her strangely of a gorilla marking its territory. Maybe she was just tired, but Brennan couldn't help but feel that there was something going on between these two.

When she snapped off her latex gloves at 8pm, Brennan was a little surprised to feel slightly disappointed that Booth hadn't showed. _This was not a good sign_, she mused as she quickly tidied up for the night. Whatever he was planning to rectify the scoreboard in his favour must be more daring than anything either had attempted so far. As she remote unlocked her car, Brennan rubbed her neck. It was just sore enough from Booth-watching all afternoon to be uncomfortable. Seeley Booth was going to pay for this.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Half an hour later, she pulled to a stop outside her apartment building. Glancing up at her apartment, she was met by the worrying sight of light streaming from her windows. She had a sudden realisation. _There's someone in my apartment_. Her first thought was to call Booth, but when Brennan had her finger poised over the send button she changed her mind. She didn't need to see anymore of _him_ today. He might see her request for help as neediness and scab points that didn't belong to him. That sealed it for Brennan. She could deal with this herself.

A minute later, Brennan stood facing her apartment door, key at the ready. Taking a deep breath, she counted 1…2…3, and then unlocked the door. As she did so, Brennan pressed herself against to the outside hallway wall. She breathed a sigh of relief as no gunshots sounded. Peeking her head around the door jam, Brennan surveyed the room. Just as she thought it was clear, she noticed a shadow on the wall and was visited by another realisation. _There was someone behind the door_.

_Okay, this was it_, she thought. Brennan moved quickly, looking to take them out, but the intruder was alert and moved too. As she entered the room, they wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other hand over her mouth, silencing any screams, and the gasp that slipped out. She struggled against them, desperately trying to get free as she panted with fear. Brennan hooked her ankle around their leg, intending to take their feet out from under them. She was just about to make her move when the intruder spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Bones".

"Booth!" she yelled angrily, fighting even harder to free herself. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you go, Bones, so stop trying to escape." Booth ignored her question. She sighed and relaxed against him, feeling the warmth of his arms that were wrapped around her slender body.

"Ten points," he breathed in her ear, before he lowered his mouth to her neck.

He placed butterfly kisses from the sensitive spot just below her ear to the point in her neck where her pulse thrummed. Brennan groaned and arched her head back, allowing him better access. His tongue stroked her pulse in time with the beat of her heart, and then flicked over her Adam's apple. Brennan swallowed, trying to remain in control, but her body betrayed her. As her nerve endings practically sizzled, it was all she could do to remain on her feet.

Booth would have chuckled at Brennan's sudden submissiveness but he was way too caught up in the moment. As he tasted Brennan's silky skin, he was visited by the idea that maybe he _wanted_ to be doing this. _Uh oh_, he thought, and pulled away before the more carnal parts of his brain could get any other ideas. _This is just a game_, he repeated to himself.

Booth's mental exertions gave Brennan a chance to recover. She moved away from him and smoothed her hair, but she couldn't hide her flushed cheeks.

"Five hundred points," he said, breaking the silence and causing Brennan to groan again, this time in anguish.

"So Booth, why did you have my apartment staked out?" she asked, diverting herself from the tragic score line.

He looked momentarily surprised as though he had forgotten his original purpose. Recovering he replied. "Well, it's Friday and we normally go to Wong Foo's on Friday, so I came to pick you up because I figured you forgot."

Bones felt slightly irked by his logical reply.

He continued. "Then when I heard you pull in, I couldn't help myself. So I hid behind the door." He hung his head. "I apologise for my juvenile actions."

Bones couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. He looked just like a little kid who was in big trouble. He had the puppy dog eyes and everything. She cocked her head and looked at him a little closer. Little kids didn't normally smirk though.

Brennan sighed. "I'll grab my coat." She was rewarded with a big smile from Booth as he placed his hand between her shoulder blades and ushered her out the door.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Sid was polishing glasses, tidying up as he waited for his final customers to leave for the night. He cast an appraising eye over them and then sighed. They were playing footsies…again. God, he just wished they would get a room – it would certainly help with the cultivation of his retirement nest egg if he won the sweepstake. Plus, his tips were always down when these two played their little game in his establishment. Idly, he wondered if the pheromones did something to his spices.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Meanwhile, Booth and Brennan were trying to drink each other under the table. Both were well aware that they were completely wasted, but were too proud to be the first one to falter. But when a section of Brennan's hair flopped in her wine glass, Booth – being the responsible one – decided it was time to call it a night.

"C'mon Bones. Let's go."

She nodded agreement and reached for her coat, finding herself a little off balance as she did so. She didn't argue when Booth offered to pay – Brennan wasn't entirely sure of the present location of her wallet.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Sid breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the couple stagger towards the door. He was asleep on his feet. But Sid couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that both partners had one hand firmly attached to the others arse. He made a mental note to himself to let the bug man know in the morning, and then added a second note as he noticed the pair climb into a taxi together. _Finally,_ he thought to himself, _this story's making progress_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well back again. I have a 7 day window before my next exam so expect a few updates in this time. Thanks so much for all your reviews – Ava you always write the darlingest reviews, goldy and wolfy you guys flatter me! Everyone else you rock! Take a moment to pat yourself on the back. A few people commented that women do not have an Adams apple. Sorry for the anatomical mistake. Please feel free to point out any mistakes and constructive criticism is valued. Well the long awaited kiss is about to happen so started reading! Please review, have a great day and enjoy this addition – kate**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this for the previous 5 chapters! Opps! So I do not own Bones or any of the associated characters in any of the previous chapters or the following chapters in this story.**

In an unprecedented move, Hodgins switched on his office computer at 7am the following morning. As a result of Cullen and Sid's latest reports the odds needed to be looked at again. Hodgins had decided to surface from under his duvet a hell of a lot earlier than usual so he could get this little job out of the way. That way he had plenty of time to search for the perfect hiding place for the little piece of paper that was worth its weight in gold. He settled himself comfortably at the computer, and patted his chest again. _Good_, he thought with a grin, _its still there_.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Jack was completely oblivious to the fact that his actions were being observed closely. Zach grinned. He had finally located the piece of paper that had caused him a sleepless night. He had been sure all along that Hodgins had been responsible. Just as he was scheming about how to get it back, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Mr Addy," a gravely voice said, "What are you doing here so early on a Saturday?"

He gulped. Goodman usually had that affect on him. "I have to speak to Hodgins about something."

Goodman looked confused. "Hodgins is here?"

Zach nodded and pointed to where Jack could be observed typing furiously.

"Why don't you just go speak to him now?" Goodman asked.

Zach searched his mind for a good excuse. "I've been into see him but he wants to finish up first. I've got some work to be getting on with for Dr. Brennan so I don't mind waiting."

"Sounds like you've worked something out there Zach." Goodman clapped him on the shoulder again. "Have a good weekend."

Zach nodded absently and went back to staring at his co-worker. Goodman frowned. There was something going on here. He could only hope that it wasn't going to affect his chances in the BB sweepstake.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Booth could feel himself emerging from the land of snooze. He instantly realised he had a terrible hangover, and that there was a member of the opposite sex lying in bed next to him. Without bothering to open his eyes as he knew that blinding pain would result, he gingerly lifted his head off the pillow and kissed his bedmate lightly on the lips. Booth wasn't entirely sure of the previous night's activities but he figured that if she was sharing his bed then they must have done a little more than just kiss. Still not bothering to open his eyes Booth buried his head in his pillow and inhaled deeply in an attempt to go back to sleep. It was then he realised that something was wrong. _This bed doesn't smell like me_.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Brennan was also hovering in that isthmus between sleep and wakefulness. She wasn't quite awake enough to feel the effects of the copious amount of wine she had drunk but she was aware of what was going on around her. Brennan felt the bed shift beneath her. _Huh?_ Her brain thought fuzzily. _That wasn't me that moved. Maybe I am still asleep_. She shrugged it off, going back to the land of happy thoughts. She smiled dreamily as her knight in shining armour kissed her lightly on the lips before galloping of into the forest on his tan coloured stallion. She could feel her lips tingling slightly from the after effects of the kiss and she ran her tongue over them, savouring the taste. With her tongue poked out from between her lips, Brennan's daydream was abruptly interrupted.

"Fuck," a male voice enunciated clearly, causing her to sit up with a start.

Booth by this stage had his eyes wide open and was completely oblivious to his hangover woes. He had a much more pressing problem. This wasn't his bed and the woman he had just kissed casually, like it was something that happened every morning, was Brennan.

He groaned and rested his head on his knees. At least they were dressed but apart from that, he was absolutely screwed.

Brennan's eyes sprung open and she looked around frantically for the source of the obscenity. Finally her eyes rested on her partner. He was sitting beside her, looking more than a little guilty. Something clicked in Brennan's brain. _It was Booth that kissed me_. She didn't have time to think anything else as she felt her stomach clench and she ran for the bathroom.

Booth watched, stunned, as Brennan almost fell out of bed in her haste, and rushed into her bathroom. Then as he heard her retch, concern for her kicked in and he followed her. Brennan was obviously feeling a little worse for wear this morning after their drunken exploits last night.

He held her hair off her face as she threw up and then brushed the tears off her face that had sprung unbidden to her eyes. He could feel her shaking under his fingers. Quickly Booth squirted some toothpaste onto the only toothbrush he could find and handed it to her. Brennan thanked him silently and brushed energetically to get rid of the horrible taste. She was surprised to feel him stand behind her and wrap his arms around her. Then she realised that she was shivering uncontrollably and tears were still leaking from her eyes.

Breath beautification finished, he ushered her back to bed, forcing her in under the covers against her protests. Then jumping in beside her, Booth proceeded to scoop her into his arms and hold her tight against him.

"What are you doing, Booth?" she asked eventually.

He sighed as if his actions could speak for themselves. "You're cold and I'm warming you up."

_That was logical_, she thought and then she relaxed against his chest. It wasn't so logical being wrapped up in his arms on a Saturday morning, however. It felt good though; comfortable and almost _right_ somehow. She rubbed her face in the pillow. Those kinds of thoughts were way to hot and heavy for this hour of the morning. _He had a nice chest_, she noted sleepily as she closed her eyes, drifting back off into the land of nod.

_This has been an interesting morning so far_, Booth mused as he lay in his partners bed, with his arms wrapped around her. With her long lashes resting against her cheeks, she looked unusually vulnerable and Booth felt a rush of concern for her. He examined her face carefully. Her colour looked better and her forehead wasn't so clammy. Booth relaxed. All he could do was wait it out. He shuffled closer to Brennan and let his eyes slip closed. As Booth breathed in the scent that had startled him so much earlier that morning, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. _This feels good_.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Hodgins stretched in his hair, arching his back. All these calculations were hard work. He patted his chest again, listening for the characteristic rustle as his hand touched the paper. He never heard it. Jack jumped from his chair and frantically removed his jacket. He furiously searched through the pocket. Ten minutes later, slightly sweaty and dishevelled, he finally admitted defeat. _It's gone_; he realised and sank back down in the chair, resting his head in his hands.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Zach couldn't help giggling as he drove through the quiet suburban streets. He knew that the 6 month long grounding he had received for pick pocketing his uncle and cousin would eventually pay off. Hodgins hadn't even suspected a thing as Zach reached into his jacket pocket and stole the coveted recipe for success. As Zach drove off to enjoy his weekend, he couldn't help checking his rear-view mirror to ensure that he wasn't being followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, well a large number of people have pointed out that Zach can't drive, a point that I was unaware of. So I'm just saying that I'm taking a little creative licence. Plus its not like Hodgins and Zach are going to have a car chase showdown…or are they??! Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Still your reviews are amazing :D So read, enjoy, review and have an awesome weekend! – kate**

The next time Brennan surfaced from sleep, she was feeling much better. The urge to purge her stomach of its contents had disappeared, and her headache had diminished somewhat. And as an added bonus, Brennan was still wrapped in Booth's arms. A happy sigh emerged from between her lips. _Where did that come from?_

Even though she had been feeling distinctly unwell before, it hadn't escaped Brennan's notice that Booth hadn't claimed points for any of his actions. Not even for the kiss. Brennan had to admit to that it had been a little disappointing for a first kiss. Considering the length of the game's duration and the amount of sexual tension that had been crackling between them, Brennan had thought that their first kiss would have been erotic, tension-filled, and perhaps a lead in to something a little more calorie burning. Her conscience, which had been strangely silent for the past few days, jumped in. _You were looking forward to it_. She shot it an evil look but couldn't help a lingering feeling that its sentiments were true. _I must be feeling better,_ Brennan decided.

So much better in fact, that she rolled over in his arms and was met by an intense stare coming from Booth's chocolaty eyes. She jumped slightly in surprise which brought their bodies closer together. _Damn, plan foiled_, Brennan thought. _I was going to play the same little trick he did before._ Not willing to let him weasel out of the compromising position he had put himself in this morning, Brennan decided to wake Booth up a little. Two could play at this game. She still hadn't retaliated to his little ambush last night.

She deliberately placed her palm on his chest and leaned further into him, bringing her mouth to a position beside his ear. As she made a whispered comment, Brennan couldn't help the wicked little smile that graced her face with its presence.

"You know Seeley, I really expected our first kiss to be better than that." As she pulled back Brennan noticed the stubble that lined Booth's normally smooth jaw. _This was bad_, she realised, _this was very bad_. The stubble could undermine the whole situation. Stubble was hot.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

When Brennan rolled over in his arms, Booth hadn't known what to expect. _But it certainly wasn't that_, he thought wryly as he gulped. His first reaction had been to pull the bedclothes up over his head and cower from the bollocking she was sure to dish out. But then she had put her hand on his chest and her hot breath had caressed his ear. As comprehension returned to his grey matter, Booth processed what Brennan had said. _Shit_. She had called him Seeley. That meant she was toying with him and Brennan knew better than anyone else how to get a rise out of him. _Uhoh, maybe rise wasn't the best word to use there_. Then his expression brightened. At least there was something in his favour. Brennan didn't know that he thought she was hot as hell.

With that he dragged her back towards him, holding her tightly so her body was forced to mould itself to his. Using his long fingers, Booth turned her head so Brennan was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Why, Temperance, I didn't realise you were so disappointed. We can try again if you desire, so that we can reach your high standards."

Brennan shifted slightly. This definitely wasn't in the game plan. _Crap, what am I supposed to do now?_ Her indecision was betrayed on her face, so Booth decided to spice things up a little to turn things in his favour. Licking his index finger, he reached out and ran it along her bottom lip. Brennan's eyes flickered shut and her breathing became shallower. Booth smirked. He had her now.

Brennan finally managed to get a sentence together. "Well, if you're happy to oblige, I'm sure I can handle everything that you throw at me."

_I doubt it_, Booth thought. But then he wasn't entirely sure whether he was going to be able to handle the jandel in terms of what Brennan was going to do to him. _We can always just behave like mature adults and have sex as a way of getting rid of our excess tension_, his bad side commented. _Now, that's a good idea_ Booth thought, and without further ado he leaned in towards Brennan.

When Booth stopped less than a centimetre away from her lips, Brennan wanted to scream. _Just kiss me already!_ Her skin was practically fizzing and he hadn't even kissed her yet! She knew that he was being a gentleman, giving her the control. She inched forward and met her lips with his.

For about a second their kiss was just a meeting of lips, but they were too hungry for each other to let that last long. Booth ran his tongue along the same path his finger had traced before, then, when Brennan opened her mouth for him, he tasted her. Brennan sighed into his mouth as she felt the sweetness of his tongue caress her mouth. The sigh became a full on moan as he ran his tongue down the sensitive ridge on the top of her mouth sending jolts of sensation running through her. Booth pulled her even closer to him. His stubble grazed her cheeks, causing both to groan at the feeling.

When she started to see stars, Brennan pulled away. Resting her head on Booth's shoulder she was acutely aware of the rough sound of her breath coming in pants as she focussed on regaining her breath. She shifted against him slightly, which caused a deep groan from Booth. Brennan suddenly realised why she was feeling slightly uncomfortable – Booth's erection was digging into her hip. She chuckled and wriggled against him again.

"Bones…" he said warningly.

She smiled at him demurely. "Yes Seeley?" He just rolled his eyes, then frowned as she pulled away from him and rolled out of bed.

"Don't pout; I'm just going to have a shower." She chuckled again as his head snapped up. "Don't even think about it, buster."

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Booth decided then that now might be a good time to leave. But as he hunted through his trouser pockets for his keys, the details of last night hit him. Sid had forced him to hand over his keys, saying that he was too drunk to drive. That meant his car was back at the Chinese restaurant. As he flipped open his wallet to find some money for a cab, Booth finally remembered the reason he had stayed at Brennan's – he had no money on him. Booth groaned. He was going to have to ask Brennan to drive him home.

Throwing on his shirt and pants, Booth wandered out into Brennan's lounge. In the lighter room, the effects of his hangover suddenly made themselves at home again. The headache came back with a vengeance. As Booth flopped down on Brennan's couch, the final section of the saga came back to him. He had slept with Bones because her couch had self destructed. One of the springs had somehow worked itself through the stuffing of the cushions. Booth leapt from the couch with an ear-splitting man yell, and clapped a hand over his arse. That damn spring had ripped his pants, and drawn blood from his gluteus maximus. He whimpered; Bones was going to have a field day._ Hangovers always come back to bite me in the arse_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, that was the long awaited real kiss, and I can promise that there is more to come. A large number of you (me included) just want these two to jump in bed…and it seems they want to jump in bed as well, as neither was being very cooperative. Character's getting minds of their own is not a good sign…lol…okay you know the deal, please review, enjoy this chapter and have an awesome day – kate**

When Brennan emerged from her bedroom, still drying her damp hair that had collected in matted tendrils down her back, she was greeted by a strange sight. Booth, normally a person who always took pride in his appearance, was lying face down on her living room floor, with one hand clamped over his arse. For a moment Brennan was speechless, her brain searching for a logical explanation. _Maybe this is some new age hangover cure_. Then she burst out laughing, the hilarity of the situation finally kicking in. She ignored the look of death that was shot her way as tears of laughter dribbled down her cheeks.

When the hangover headache began making its presence felt again, she finally calmed down and wiped off her damp cheeks. Making her way a little closer to Booth, Brennan noticed something that she hadn't seen before – a small rust coloured blood stain was just peeking out from under Booth's hand. Brennan suddenly felt a tad guilty. She had been laughing at her partner, unaware that he was injured. She hurried over to him and knelt down on the carpet beside him.

"Booth, are you okay?" Bones enquired, concerned.

"Yup, just peachy," he shot back. "I'm lying on the floor because I'm having a really interesting conversation with your carpet."

Brennan ignored his irrelevant sarcasm and pried his hand away. She moved the fabric of his pants slightly to see the full extent of his injury, causing him to wince. She winced for him when she saw what had happened.

"Ooooh…that is nasty."

Booth groaned. "Your apartment hates me. First the fridge and now the couch." He paused, and his voice became a little uncertain, "Is it really that bad?"

"The couch did this?" Brennan said incredulously. She glanced over at the offending article and noticed the delinquent spring. "Oh. I always avoid that when I sit down."

"I don't need a lecture," Booth retorted grinding his teeth together.

Brennan returned to the task at hand. "Seeley, just calm down. It's nothing I can't sort out if you take your pants off." He whipped his head around to look at her. "Get your mind out the gutter, Booth; I can't clean the wound through your pants."

_Damn Brennan and her logical arguments_, Booth thought. Then a thought unfurled across his mind and was out of his mouth before he even had time to comprehend it.

"You know Bones, how we're partners and all, and you want everything to be equal between us?" She nodded, a little uncertain as to where this is going. And Booth doesn't disappoint. "I think you should take your pants off too."

She blushed and punched him hard in the arm. "Booth!" Brennan yelled at him, angry at what he had just said, but at the same time a little excited by his implied meaning. Knowing she needed an excellent comeback, Brennan pursed her lips and thought for a moment. Then she grinned.

"Well, if you don't want my help, I can always drop you off at the hospital and you can explain to them how you suffered your injuries." Brennan got to her feet and grabed her keys from the kitchen bench. Booth is a picture of indecision. _This is so embarrassing_, he thinks but he knows that there is only one option. The hospital would be humiliation itself. She was just opening the door of the apartment when Booth finally swallowed his pride.

"No, its okay, you can look after it."

Brennan smiled. _I could have some fun with this_, she thought craftily. "Stand up," she ordered. As Booth did so, accompanied by various expletives, she crossed the floor until she was standing in front of him. Brennan surprised him by reaching for his belt buckle and slowly undoing it. _I wish the circumstances were different_, Booth thought. Booth could only blink as she swiftly down-troused him, causing him to feel slightly vulnerable as he stood naked in Brennan's living room. Brennan wanted to gape as she took in the view. As if on a timer, her brain cued a variety of naughty thoughts. Brennan found herself more that a little turned on, and after a quick glance at Booth, it was clear that he was in a similar predicament. Leaving him no time to think, Bones grabbed his hand, pulling Booth with her into her bedroom. Moments later he was face down on her rumpled bedspread.

As Brennan went into her bathroom to collect some medical supplies, she couldn't suppress a tiny giggle. Booth's normally swanky self-confidence had disappeared along with his pants. Brennan was treated to another montage of images involving herself and Booth engaging in various stimulating activities, causing a rush of desire to course through her. _Now is not the time_, she told her body firmly. When she returned the bedroom, Brennan climbed onto her bed beside him, and then a second later, straddled him. Booth let out a groan that had nothing to do with his medical situation. _Oh, the unfairness of it all_, he mused. As her tight thighs squeezed his, Booth felt himself begin to harden even more, but all dirty thoughts were erased from his mind as Brennan wiped peroxide across the wound.

"Temperance…" he hissed.

"Just lie still, it'll be over soon," she soothed, and then proceeded to wriggle into a more comfortable position, eliciting a gasp from him. She swiped some salve across the cut and then covered the whole lot over with a piece of gauze which she secured in place with surgical tape, using just enough pressure to elicit a reaction from him.

"You can get dressed now," Brennan said with a grin. She went back out into her lounge to rescue Booth's pants and on her return dropped them on the floor beside him. Booth still looked slightly unhappy, so on an impulse she dropped a soft kiss on his exposed cheek before leaving the room.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Booth was left to calm himself down. As he pulled on his pants and had sad and banal thoughts, Booth felt sure that he had just had one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life. In saying that, as embarrassing moments went, it had been _hot_. And one thing was clear; Brennan had definitely liked what she had seen.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Half an hour later, an extremely sheepish Booth was recovering his keys from Sid.

"So how was your sleep over with Dr. Brennan, G-man?" Sid asked.

Booth scowled. "Don't ask." Brennan, who overheard the question from where she stood by the door couldn't help smiling.

_Hmm_, Sid thought. _That meant they did stay together_. Things were definitely heating up around here.

They left together, and Sid's eyes bulged as he watched Brennan place a soft kiss on the FBI agent's lips, before patting him on the arse. Booth shot daggers at her, and then limped off to his car. Sid felt a little confused, but then they had always been weird around one another. As he searched through his address book for Angela's number, Sid wondered whether he should insert ear plugs before he made the call. Angela was going to be so excited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Opps okay feeling a little guilty because I haven't updated for ages but things like exams and end of exam parties and rowing got in the way and then I had to go to Australia because my granddad was having a life threatening operation which turned into a four operations in four days marathon. I'm glad to see you all enjoyed the last chapter. In saying that I did get one particularly nasty flame. At the time I was seriously grumpy but I think I'm over it. Anyways I hope this chapter was worth waiting for, enjoy it, and have a great day…hope you're on holidays like me!! – Kate **

Brennan had hardly sat down at her desk when Angela bounced in, slamming the door behind her. Brennan's gaze flicked to the wall clock. 7.10 am. _Okay, this is seriously out of the ordinary for Angela_. Angela was wearing the cheeky smile that always graced her face when she was about to pump Brennan for information. As Brennan finally comprehended the situation, panic gripped her heart. _Angela knows I kissed Booth_. Brennan couldn't stop a gasp slipping out. This was not good. The game had just progressed to the beyond points stage and now it seemed that Angela had somehow managed to catch them playing. She focussed on regulating her breathing, logically sorting out the situation. Then she felt the blood drain from her face. _What if she knew about the couch as well?_

If Angela knew that Booth had gone full frontal, there would be hell to pay. And she would want details, the kind of details that Tempe would have to get out the tape measure in order to satisfy her curiosity. She suddenly realised that she had been silent for almost five minutes as she processed the available information.

"What can I help you with Ange?" She went for the subtle approach. It didn't work.

"I hear that you kissed Booth." Angela cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"Where did you hear that?" Brennan wanted to know how bad this was going to be.

"Sid told me. He saw you guys on Sunday morning."

Brennan breathed a silent sigh of relief. That had just been a peck compared to the one in bed. Then she hung her head, showing Angela that she had been caught out. As Angela realised that Sid's info was correct she jumped up and let loose an ear-piercing shriek.

"Sweetie! Why didn't you tell me?!" Angela hugged herself and bounced on the balls of her feet. "I'm so happy for you," she gushed. Then her demeanour changed. Sitting back down on the couch she eyed Brennan with a serious expression. Brennan couldn't help the sigh that escaped through her lips. _Here we go_.

"So, what was the kiss like?"

Tempe had just opened her mouth to reply when the door swung open. Brennan couldn't help the broad smile that spread across her face. Booth always arrived in the nick of time to get her out of tight situations. _Although after yesterday, he does need to do some serious grovelling_.

"Hey, Booth" Brennan greeted him casually. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just got some evidence files for you to sign, but they can wait if you're busy."

"Come in and sit down," she said with a cheeky smile, "Angela was just going,"

"No I wasn't…" Angela began and then found herself distracted by other events occurring in the small office. Booth had just winced as he sat down at the chair in front of Brennan's desk; a gesture that had resulted in Brennan's rarely used 'sorry expression' appearing on her face. _Weird_ she thought. _I always thought it was girls who couldn't sit down after sex_.Still the opportunity was too good to be wasted.

"Any particular reason you can't sit down this morning, Agent Booth?" Angela asked cheerily. "And you look a little tired too…like you haven't slept all weekend." She grinned when he glared at her implication. And when Brennan opened her mouth to shoo her away, Angela couldn't help winking at her.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm leaving."

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Upon leaving the office, Angela broke into a jog as she followed the corridor down to Hodgins work space. As she crossed the threshold, she skidded to a halt, placed one hand over her heart and spoke in a rush.

"We kissed."

The words she spoke didn't exactly have the desired effect on the bug and slime man. Instead of reaching for his calculator and a piece of doodling paper, he blushed so much even his beard looked crimson.

"Why aren't you more excited about this?" she demanded impatiently.

"Um, Ange, are you aware of what you just said?" Hodgins asked tentatively.

"Huh?" _What on earth is Hodgins on about?_

He finally enlightened her. "You just said that we," he paused and indicated himself and her, "we kissed."

"Oh." Angela was rendered momentarily speechless. "I meant Booth and Brennan kissed."

Hodgins suddenly grinned. "Did they really?" he asked delightedly.

But Angela was still focussed on her earlier slip of the tongue. "Would it really be so bad?"

"What?" It was Hodgins turn to be confused.

Angela found herself feeling unexplainably unhappy. "Oh just forget it," she replied angrily, then turned on her head and flounced out of the room.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Back in Brennan's office, the two enrolee's in BB 101 were also talking about touchy feely things.

"Booth, I'm so sorry about my couch." Brennan was apologising for the second time this morning.

"Bones just shut up about the couch, alright? Booth replied testily.

"You know, if it's feeling tender, you could go to the doctor. I'm not an M.D. so I could have missed something when I put that bandage on."

Booth gritted his teeth. "Actually Temperance, I don't think you missed anything when you conducted your examination," he finished a little bitterly.

As if he had pushed play, a repeat of the various naughty thoughts she had been experiencing ran through her mind. She shivered as she recalled his musculature stomach and carefully sculpted thighs. Just as her thoughts strayed into M rated territory, Brennan was distracted by Booth's hands on her hips.

"You know Bones," he said thoughtfully, "you're going to have to make this up to me."

Brennan bit her lip a little uncertainly. _Is he really suggesting what I think he is?_ Her doubts were assuaged as Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged Brennan towards him. Her eyes focussed on his mouth and she angled her head slightly to allow him better access.

"That's not gonna do it Bones."

Brennan looked slightly put out. _Damn this was hard_ Booth thought. He had the woman of his dreams asking for him to kiss her. He needed to keep his resolve.

"This is what you're going to do. You're going to make a booking at a posh restaurant for Friday night and you're going to get dressed up." He lowered his voice, and only a slight gruffness in his tone betrayed his excitement. "And that includes heels, a nice dress, lingerie, suspenders, the works."

Brennan gulped.

Booth continued. "And I'm going to wear a nice suit, we're going to eat delicious food and drink champagne and you're going to pay." He changed his tone again. "Then we're going to go home and have mind-blowing sex." Booth paused. "You got that?"

Brennan nodded. She wasn't sure if her voice worked anymore.

"You can give me that kiss now".


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! Thank you all for the huge response to the last chapter. Once again I apologise for the long wait. The restaurant in this chapter in based on O'Connell Street Bistro in Auckland, New Zealand. It is serious amazing. Just a warning that the next chapter will be moving to an M rating so be aware of that when you look for it. Hope you enjoy this and have a great day (smile!) – kate**

Ninety hours after his decision to go all alpha male, Booth was standing on Brennan's doorstep. He had just rung the bell. Booth was focussing on breathing through his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves. Rather than the clichéd butterflies Booth was sure that a herd of hyped up hippos were lumbering through his digestive tract. He had never been so nervous. _God, why did I put myself in this position? _ He wondered.

The goddess who finally answered the door enlightened him. Temperance, framed by the door, was breathtaking, everything he had allowed himself to imagine and so much more. She wore a simple black halter neck dress cut on the knee. The fabric shimmered as a result on the glitter than was nestled in it, and a diamante broach at the bottom on the plunging v-neck caught the light. Her auburn hair hung in a sheer, shimmering curtain down her back with a few strands pulled off her face by a diamante clasp. Simple diamonds glittered in her ears. Booth couldn't help his eyes from flickering down her legs, registering that Brennan was wearing stockings of some form or other…

"Seeley." Temperance's voice broke his trance. "I followed _all_ your requests."

Booth gaped and managed a strangled "good" while Brennan just smiled at him, loving the effect that she was having on him. But then again, Booth's careful cataloguing of her outfit had left her feeling almost indecently exposed under the intensity of his gaze.

As Booth guided her to his SUV, Brennan appraised her companion's attire. He was wearing a black dinner suit, the cut of which showed off his toned physique. Instead of a bowtie, he had left the top button of his crisp white shirt undone allowing a smidgen of his chest to be seen. As usual, he was clean shaven. Brennan felt slightly disappointed that he had shaved. _I'll just have to make some rules of my own next time_, she theorised silently.

Once they were seated Brennan proceeded to give Booth directions to their destination. Having not been there herself she hoped that it would be up to scratch. Bren had trusted Angela's intuition, not that she was going to let Booth know that the decision had been made by someone's gut. She hadn't been going to ask Angela for help but since the kiss she had been incorrigible.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

The previous Tuesday afternoon…

"So Bren, how are things going with Booth?" Angela asked. She raised an eyebrow and then probed further. "When's your first date?"

Brennan sighed. "There's nothing going on…" she began, and then stopped. Having been assigned the task of making a restaurant booking for their first date, Brennan was feeling a little intimidated. She decided to throw caution to the wind.

"It's on Friday."

Angela squealed. "I'm SO excited for you," she gushed. "So where's Booth taking you?"

Brennan frowned. "Actually that's the problem. _I_ have to make the reservations and I have no idea where we should go."

Angela rolled her eyes. Trust Brennan to be clueless about such a no brainer.

"Make reservations at Blur. Trust me, it's perfect."

Having sorted Brennan out, Angela raced back down the corridor to her office. Bones was left feeling slightly weirded out as Ange hadn't pumped her for any further information. Angela reached her office, slammed the door and flung herself down behind her desk. She immediately brought up the online betting spreadsheet, and her suspicions were confirmed. _Damn_.

Angela had been way off on the kiss. She had predicted that it would happen after the first date, and now she was over 2 weeks off on the timing of the date. _Ahhh_ she mentally yelled. And the odds on the sex bet were totally against her as well. This was not cool. She was totally excited for Brennan, but really she could have done Angela a favour and waited a little longer. Although it was in Brennan's favour that she was trying to resist Booth. For some reason the concept for resistance led Angela to the subject of Hodgins. He deserved to know the good news. She would bet money that he would also be unhappy with the latest developments in the BB 101 saga.

Her prediction was correct. Hodgins was in agony over the timing of the date. He didn't care particularly about his own downfall, he was more concerned about those who were succeeding in the betting pool. Zach and Cullen had some how managed to get the kiss and the date almost bang on although Zach had done slightly better. It was all going to come down to when the couple decided to engage in sexual relations. Hodgins sent up a prayer. _The sooner the better he thought_. He was gunning for Cullen all the way. An FBI agent over a squint…it was almost inconceivable but a certain piece of paper was still on Hodgins' mind.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Brennan's thoughts returned to her body with a thump. They had arrived. Booth pushed open the door of their destination and ushered Brennan inside. The intimate restaurant that the open door revealed seated only twenty patrons, but the warm hues and muted lighting created an atmosphere that was both elegant and inviting. Both relaxed immediately.

"Wow this place in amazing," Booth murmured in Brennan's ear.

"I know," she smirked. Then as the waiter arrived to guide them to their table, Booth's warm, slightly calloused hand gripped Brennan's firmly causing the smirk to slide right off her face.

After they had ordered the pair sat at their table for two nibbling bread and drinking a red. Their waiter had proved extremely knowledgeable about the extensive cellar that the restaurant boasted and he had recommended the wine they were drinking almost before they had sat down. Both were in agreement that he had made an excellent choice.

Later on in their meal, the said waiter watched the couple and felt slightly amused. The wine he had recommended was clearly having its usual effects. In the hospitality industry it was no secret that wine was an aphrodisiac and this wine was a particularly good example. He observed the redhead run a stocked foot up the gentleman's leg and then during the main course saw the man feed a mouthful of his sole to his lady companion. The waiter smiled to himself when the redhead passed by his station on her way to the bathroom, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

He bet a kitchen hand $20 that they would be gone by half past nine. At 9.27pm he grinned smugly as he tucked a crisp $20 bill into his pocket leaving the kitchen hand to cry over onions. As he leaned on the till, the waiter was relived to find the couple weren't a total cliché. The redhead had paid the bill. He wasn't to know that they had never followed the rule book, except when playing the game of course.

Meanwhile Booth and Brennan were left to stand outside the restaurant. They looked apprehensively at each other. There was only one thing left on the evening's agenda…mind-blowing sex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay okay sorry to leave you guys hanging. But really a little anticipation is no reason to withhold reviews is it? pouts lol just jokes…although I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with the last chapter. Honestly I just can't write serious which is why this chapter turned out the way it did – goldpiece your review was a little confusing so I hope I'm obeying the rules here - hope you enjoy what's coming next because it is definitely an M…have a great day – Kate**

As she stood on the sidewalk gazing at Booth, Brennan was gripped by self doubt. Frantic thoughts ran through her mind. She felt mildly hysterical. _What am I doing here? Am I really going to put my WORK at risk for a relationship? Am I…_ Then abruptly the mental barrage stopped. There was nothing to be concerned about. They were both mature adults and if the game had achieved anything, it had proved that they were both attracted to each other. Serious attracted. Brennan reached for Booth's hand, her grip around his fingers firm.

"Lets go."

They ended up at Booth's apartment, something Brennan felt the need to question.

"Why your apartment?" she asked.

Booth just smiled and ushered her inside. "We started the evening at your apartment; we can end it at mine. We're equals remember."

Bones shivered as she recalled what had happened the last time he had used that particular phrase on her. Her exacting memory provided an image of Booth from the waist down. Pupils dilated, she wandered into the apartment in a daze. Just as Booth turned to see what was taking her so long, Brennan's foot caught Parker's toy concrete mixer causing her to trip heavily and catapulting her at Booth. Her body slammed into his and they both fell to the floor. Later Booth would recall the fact that Brennan was on top with irony.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked with a smirk.

Brennan's reply was vague. "I was thinking."

That caught his attention. "About what?" Booth demanded. _She better not say work or else this evening is over._

Brennan blushed and squirmed against his chest as she tried to pull away. Booth wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, effectively pinning her beneath him with his body.

"About what?" he asked again.

Brennan's flush deepened, and spread down her neck. Booth unashamedly traced its path with his eyes down to her cleavage. His naked admiration prompted Brennan to speak.

"About what happened in my living room after you sat on my couch."

Booth gaped and then recovered his composure. That was more than could be said for other parts of his anatomy, however.

"Bones, were you thinking about me naked?"

Tempe knew there was no way out of this one. She nodded apprehensively. A broad grin spread across his face.

"This is the best thing that's happened to me all week."

He rolled off her, and Brennan felt momentarily confused. Then he scooped her up in a fireman's lift and with a growl made his way into his bedroom. Brennan eyed the concrete mixer as they left the living room. _Who knew toys could be so much fun_?

She expected him to dump her on the bed, but Booth surprised her as he placed her feet on the floor so she was standing in front on him. He wrapped his arms around Brennan, pulling her towards him. They stood together, bodies touching, hesitating, and then Temperance pressed her lips to his. Booth opened his mouth to her, allowing Tempe to explore. Her tongue was soft but slightly rough and it rasped against his, stirring it to life. His tongue traced hers up to her mouth leaving a burning pathway. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Finally both had to breathe.

There was no time for words as Booth set to work unzipping Brennan's dress. It shimmered in the dim room as he eased it down her curves until it pooled at her feet. As his eyes traced the same curves that the dress had hugged, Booth's jaw dropped. The lacy white cups of her bra were so low cut they barely covered her nipples, which he could now see were tight. The suspenders made her legs look deliciously wicked. He lost all coherent thought and could only groan.

Temperance smiled coyly at him, lashes half closed, pleased with his favourable reaction. Then she moved back close to him reaching for the lapels of his jacket. As she eased the jacket off his shoulders to the floor, Booth's hot mouth found her neck, trailing kisses down towards her clavicle. She arched against him and tilted her head back so he could have better access.

"Seeley…" she moaned.

"Shush," he whispered and then picked up and carried her to the bed.

He straddled her and returned his mouth to her shoulder. He distracted her with butterfly kisses as his arms reached around her back for the clasp of her bra. Capturing her lips, Booth released her breasts from their lacy prison, and then took her left nipple in her mouth. It hardened instantly from the sensation of Booth's mouth. Brennan closed her eyes as Booth traced the outline of her cleavage and down to her belly button. Booth returned to kiss her lips again, leaving them both breathless.

Suddenly Brennan rolled them over, meaning that she was now on top. His erection dug into her thigh. She grinned at his surprise and began to undo his shirt buttons, kissing the chest that she revealed as she undid them one by one. Booth sat up so that she could remove it completely. As soon as his chest was naked, Brennan pushed him back down on the bed. She ran her lips along his jaw and then down to his shoulder. Tongue on his nipple Brennan began to undo Booth belt. He groaned and rolled them back over.

Booth climbed off her and off the bed. Now in the centre of the room, he removed his socks and dress shoes, then his pants and underwear. His eyes dilated with arousal, he pulled a condom from his trouser pocket and rolled it on. Erection leading the way, he climbed back on the bed and systematically striped off Brennan's underwear and suspenders and heels until they were both naked.

Flat on her back Brennan was almost panting with need. When Booth spread her legs and ran his tongue along the soft skin of her thigh to her centre, she almost screamed with the anticipation. His tongue stroked across her, rough against her clitoris, bringing her close to release. Sensing she was almost there, Booth positioned himself against her entrance. They groaned simultaneously and then he drove deep inside her.

He set a long, deep rhythm with Temperance met, her body moving with his. Her tight, slick entrance excited Booth even further and he groaned as Brennan gripped his buttocks pulling him further into her. She was moaning now, cheeks flushed as she arched against him.

They came together.

Afterwards Tempe lay with her head on Booth's chest. He played with her hair as their breathing returned to normal.

Booth broke the silence. "You know, I've changed my mind." Brennan stiffened. "That was the best thing that happened to me all week." Turning her head to look at him, Brennan rolled her eyes and then relaxed back against him. Booth chuckled.

"You deserve to be punched," she said. Booth sighed. Then she sat up and straddled him. Brennan leaned down over him, breasts brushing his chest, to whisper in his ear. "But I can think of much more enjoyable things to do to you."

**There you go…hope you liked it!**


End file.
